Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a server, more particularly to a server with a transmission interface of non-volatile memory express (NVME).
Related Art
Interfaces used in modern hard disk drives are generally a serial attached small computer system (SAS) interface or near-line SAS (NL-SAS) interface. Although SAS interfaces has been advanced from 6G interfaces to 12G interfaces, their bandwidths are still insufficient to solid state disks (SSDs) or other storage media using a phase change memory (PCM) or magneto-resistive random access memory. Also, the SAS interface has a disadvantage in terms of latency. Moreover, in some situations, when a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) interface card is directly connected to a main board, the wiring of the PCIE interface card may affect the main board.